The Things They Know
by Munchie BayBee
Summary: I think they know why we were sneaking around" and with a loud thud their whole world was turned upside down.' Casey and Derek had always been careful of who saw them together, but what happens when they slip up. Dasey.
1. Found Out

Summary: "I think they know why we were sneaking around" and with a loud thud on the floor their whole world turned upside down...Dasey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, but I do own a jolly pop yumm...**

**This is my first story and it is called...drum roll please...**

**The Things They Know**

Casey was sitting in her room doing her homework when her phone started to vibrate. She picked it up thinking it was Emily or maybe even Max calling to apologize. When she flipped open her phone she noticed it was a picture message. All she could do was stare at the screen. It was a picture of her and a shaggy haired boy, lying on a familiar bed, lips together. At first she didn't realize who was in the picture since she dated many saggy haired boys. After a moment of trying to figure out who the mystery man was she noticed that there was a message written underneath.

'I don't think our parents would like to see this'

Once Casey registered this all she could do was let a single gasp escape her mouth before she covered it with her hand.

'Oh no oh no I can't believe this is happening to me' thought Casey as she began pacing around her room.

Casey couldn't believe they had been careless enough to get caught. They had been sneaking around for over 5 months. They had been careful enough to only be seen in public places together where they knew no one would be able to recognize them. Even though they had dated for 5 months, Casey still had her doubts. She still remembers when Derek first asked her out

_Flashback_

_Casey woke up to the smell of carnations and pancakes. She noticed a tray sitting on her end table. She lazily walked over to her end table and picked up a small bouquet of pink flowers. Attached to the bouquet was a small card. On the front of the card was a picture of an arrow pointing towards her door. The inside read 'follow the arrow after you eat and meet your second present on Corpora St.' _

_All Casey could do was wonder who sent her these flowers and who would really want to take time out of their day and be her secret admirer. _

_After Casey ate and dressed she walked down to Corpora St. and looked around for her second Valentine's Day clue. As she walked down the street she noticed small garden filled with carnations. When she neared the flowers she noticed something sparkling in the middle. She hesitantly walked over to the middle of the garden. She examined the object, realizing it was a ring with her name engraved on the inside. At that very moment she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that this was really happening to her. _

_As she studied the ring she noticed it was attached to a string. The string was attached to hallmark card. The card had a beautiful picture of a girl and boy sitting on a deck staring at the sunset. When she opened the card her favorite song began to play._

'_She runs on 100 proof attitude powers  
and the more she ignores me  
the more I adore her  
what can I do?  
I'd do anything for her Just the girl I'm lookin' for'_

_She slowly began to cry. She couldn't believe that someone actually really wanted to put so much time and effort into impressing her. As she read the card she noticed the very familiar sloppy hand writing. She couldn't believe that Derek was her secret admirer. When it finally got through her thick skull, that Derek actually had the same feelings as her. She ran home not realizing she never found her final Valentine's Day clue. On her way home she noticed that someone was home, since she turned her house lights off. She flung open the door and ran up the stairs taking to at a time. She barged into Derek's room not caring what he had to say._

_When she entered his room she saw a giant teddy bear holding a microphone sitting on his bed. As she neared the bear she heard a very familiar voice. It was his voice. _

"_Casey I have known you for 2 years now and everyday all I can think about is the way you make me smile. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I have fallen for you Casey McDonald. I hope and pray that you feel the same way." _

_Casey couldn't even wait for his little speech to be over. She ran over to the end of his bed and jumped on his back. When he rolled over all she could do was kiss him. It wasn't a small kiss. This kiss was filled with so much emotion. They both wanted to stay there for as long as possible. Derek slowly began to break the kiss. _

"_Casey I love you more than anything. Please be mine."_

"_Awwww Derek you're such a sap, of course I'll be yours."_

End Flashback

After Casey's semi-daydream, she ran into Derek's room. After barging into his room she noticed he was still taking his mid-afternoon nap. She ran over to his bed and jumped on his back. 

"What the hell was that for Case" said a cranky Derek.

"Well if you were awake, instead of acting like you were a king that could sleep all day, I wouldn't have to do that" Casey said in a voice that he knew all too well. 

Casey was trying to stay on track, but as she looked into his chocolate eyes she just got lost. She rolled over so he was on top. He gently kissed her lips not realizing that he was breaking her morning breath rule. She gently pushed him off, scrunching up her nose trying to hint to him that his breath was not kissing fresh. She slowly got off of the bed and pulled him up with her. 

"Derek I have something very important to tell you." 

Casey didn't wait for him to give her an answer before she ripped her phone out of her pocket. She carefully retrieved the message.

"Der, I think they know why we were sneaking around" 

Casey hesitantly showed Derek the picture of them laying on his bed kissing. Once Casey showed him the picture all she heard was a loud thump. She tried grabbing his wrist to stop his fall, but she somehow missed them. When Derek fainted she tried to help him back up, however he was heavier than she thought he was. Casey whacked him on his arm as soon as Derek regained stability. 

"What the hell was that for, Case?"

"That was for not locking your door last night," said a pissed Casey.

"Well what are we going to do now Der?" 

"Well for starters, you could stop hitting me" said Derek in a playful tone.

"Derek this is not funny" Casey said giving him another whack on his arm.

"Okay okay, how about we find out who sent us the message."

"Well I tried doing that but the number is unknown."

"Hello princess, 69 them" Derek said in a 'duh' tone.

"I already tried that stupid but the person's phone is turned off and they don't have a custom voice mail" Casey said in a annoyed tone.

As Derek and Casey spoke in his room there was someone on the other side of the door listening intently. That person was the last person that Derek and Casey would think of. This person was always around but neither of them realized it. This person knew all of their secrets and wasn't afraid to let the whole neighborhood know them.

**That is where I shall leave you for now. Please do not expect updates every day since I am 1 of the slowest writers ever. I'm stretching for at least 5 reviews before I update again. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me 3 days to finally end this chapter since I always start late at night. So now that you have finished this chapter I suspect the purple fairy has come to your house and is telling you to click the beautiful purple button down there.**

**--TyTy**


	2. Lies, Lies

Summary: "I think they know why we were sneaking around" and with a loud thud on the floor their whole world turned upside down…Dasey

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD and neither does the tooth fairy so 'humph'**

**Finally the second chapter...Thanks fanficrulez and ellie141516 for reviewing my story.**

**The Things They Know**

"Derek, Casey dinner's ready" Nora said from the kitchen.

'Crap' thought the mystery person as they fled from their spot in front of the door. 

As Casey and Derek walked down the stairs, they discussed plans for the dinner table. They thought the person who sent the picture was living in their house. Both of them decided that they would behave as if they were back at 'square one' and act towards each other as they did 2 years ago. Once downstairs, Derek had already started to argue with Casey. "Well, if you didn't play those crappy ballads all damn day I wouldn't have to yell!" Derek shouted in a believable tone.

"Those ballads aren't crappy, they have more emotion in them than your 'it's so loud the deaf people can hear it' crap that you play louder than necessary."

In the family room, George and Nora just rolled their eyes at the fact their older children were back at square one. The middle children wondered why they would be fighting over music being played, when none was heard. "This definitely has to go into research" whispered Edwin as careful as possible. In the mist of all this chaos, someone was scheming on the next way they would force them apart actually believing Derek and Casey's façade. 

Casey and Derek's act didn't last long. "Why are you guys fighting, I thought you loved each other", Marti said innocently, but a little too loud. 

"Smarti, I could never love someone so prude and preppy as Casey" Derek said to his younger sister as if it was supposed to be common knowledge. 

"That's not what you said last week Smerek" said the non-believing 6 year old.

"Well, I was lying. I would never love Casey." Derek said in a believable tone, even though he almost choked on his own breath, not knowing the mystery person was within ear-shot.

The mystery person, thinking Derek's words were true, left quietly. The mystery person was as naïve as a 6 year old, thinking that their plan was actually working. 

"Okay kids, that enough talking. Nora and I have something very important to tell you guys" George said trying to stop whatever Marti was trying to get at.

All of the children then became quiet and slightly nervous from the tone George was using. Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other with a look that only they would understand. 'I wonder if we're moving or something like that' Lizzie thought. Casey and Derek looked at each other wide eyed, thinking that their parents knew the reason that they were being secretive for the past 5 months.

As if answering all of the kids questions at once, Nora broke the silence. "Kids, I know that you guys have become closer over the years. I also know that you have become kinder towards each other and that was all that we ever asked of you. I hope you guys will still be the same towards each other…….." Nora stopped mid-sentence once the tears started to fall from her eyes. 

Flashback

_It was one of those days when nothing seemed to go the way you wanted it to. Derek and Casey were both recovering from one of their daily fights upstairs. Edwin and Lizzie were both feeling very melancholy, Edwin couldn't go see his wonderful Jessie today and today was the anniversary that Lizzie's Justin happened to 'forget'. Marti was having a fit since she couldn't find Daphne. George had been gone for the whole day, saying he had a big case and for Nora not to wait for him since he didn't know what time he would be home. Nora went into a cleaning frenzy all day. She cleaned every part of the house, excluding the kids' rooms. Nora had only cleaned like this before she divorced Dennis. _

"_Mom, are you okay. You never clean like this. Please tell me that this won't be like the last time" Lizzie asked with concern and fear clouding her eyes._

_Nora gently kissed her on the top of her head while enveloping her in a hug. "Don't worry Liz, I just felt like the house could use some sprucing up is all" Nora said trying to convince her youngest daughter that everything was okay._

_As night fell, the younger children all went to their respective rooms. The two eldest children were also in their respective rooms, each trying hard to control themselves and not attack each other out of lust. Nora was downstairs slowly becoming more worrisome as the time ticked away. She sat in the corner of the living room, staring at the door, waiting for her 'faithful' husband to appear in the doorway. As time ticked away, so did Nora's patience. She looked back down at the papers in her hand. She had circled at least 12 numbers that appeared multiple times on the list but weren't in his contacts list. She slowly curled up into a ball and let herself cry. This was the tenth time this month. She couldn't believe that her husband was cheating on her. Nora tried to keep herself calm until he got home but she just couldn't wait. She slowly walked into their bedroom about to throw out his personal items. She walked over to the wall near the door, as she looked over all of their pictures of them together she noticed a suitcase. She opened the suitcase not believing the sight before her eyes. George already had his suitcase packed! When she looked up, she noticed that his closet was empty. _

"_When the hell did this happen. I thought I saw his closet full of clothes this morning" Nora said out loud still trying to make sense of what was happening. _

_As soon as Nora finished her sentence, she heard the back door open. George was trying to sneak into the house as quiet as possible. When George walked into the dark bedroom he noticed something was out of place. As if answering his thoughts, Nora turned on the side table lamp and looked him straight in the eyes. _

"_What the fuck is this George? I thought you had a big case to work on! The only thing you had to work on is how you were going to lie to me about cheating on me with some slut named Susan!" Nora screamed at her husband trying her best not to scream too loud and wake up the kids._

"_George I can't believe you were actually going to leave me." Nora said shaking her head slowly._

"_Well what are we going to do now George, please inform me since you seem to have your life planned out" Nora said while sitting down on the bed waiting for George's answer._

_As the night wore on they both tried to figure out what they were going to do and how they should tell their kids about it. Once George and Nora came to a decision, they still had to decide on one thing. _

"_George you will sleep couch tonight. Tomorrow we will tell the kids and then you can take your bag that you already packed and leave" Nora said about to go into bed._

"_Nora-"_

"_No George I don't' want to hear it goodnight" Nora said finalizing their conversation._

End Flashback

Nora began to break down as she looked into the children's eyes. Each child had their own look of fear, sadness, and disappointment. The eldest children both looked as if they were about to cry. Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other they back at their parents, as if each had grown two heads. Marti, being too young to really understand, just looked at everyone's faces and saw the fear and sadness that was apparent in each of their eyes, and began to cry.

"Kids, I hope you guys will be able to cope with this. I don't really know how to put this…….." Nora said once again trailing off.

"Kids I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm leaving Nora. Derek, Marti, and Edwin you will all stay here. Nora is not adopting you but you will respect her as you would me. I know that you guys may not like it at first but, this is better than having to move" George said trying his best to tell his kids gently. 

Each child slowly began to break down. "No, this can't be happening. You guys are lying please stop" Casey said not believing what she just heard. "Oh My Gosh, Please tell me that I'm on Punk'd or something" Edwin said trying to make sense of the situation. The only thing Lizzie could do was put her head down and let the tears fall. Derek stood up quickly and just left the room, not saying a word to anyone. Marti just sat there thinking that her father was just going on a business trip for a few days.

Without another word said, George got up and went to his old bedroom. He grabbed the suitcase full of all his clothes that Nora put outside the door for him. On George's way out he went upstairs to say goodbye to his eldest son. "Derek, I'm leaving now. I hope you can find some way to forgive me" George said from behind Derek's locked door. 

George went downstairs and was about to leave when Marti ran over to her father. 

"Daddy, when will you be back" Marti said looking at her father with innocent eyes.

"I don't know Marti, but I promise to visit." George said trying his best not to cry.

"You promise daddy" Marti asked.

"Yes baby I promise. Be good for Nora and please keep Derek and Edwin in line" George said trying to make sure his little girl stayed strong.

Marti than began to cry as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Hey, hey, don't cry baby. Keep your head up. I don't want to see any tears come out of your pretty little eyes. You hear me?" George said to his daughter to keep her spirits up. "Yes daddy. I love you." "I love you too Marti."

George walked over to Edwin, who was still sitting at the table trying to register it all. "Hey Ed" George said calmly. "Hey kiddo please forgive me-" George said placing a hand on his shoulder. Edwin violently shook his father's hand off of him. "Get off of me and stay away from me. I have no idea how I could ever see you as a respectable person." Edwin said leaving his father there to contemplate on what his second oldest just said.

George than left the place he called home and went to 'that slut Susan's house'as Nora so nicely put it last night. 

While Derek sat on his bed he felt his phone vibrate. He really didn't want to pick it up but, he felt as if he had to.

'Well now that daddy is gone I only have to tell step-mommy dearest about your little rendezvous with your step-sister'

Derek just looked at the screen and then flipped his phone shut. Both he and Casey had already been through enough they both didn't need this. 'I'll just tell her in the morning' Derek thought falling onto his bed. 'This day was filled with lies. I just hope that this was just a dream and that tomorrow everything will go back to the way it should.'

**This is the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. It was sort of hard for me to write that flashback. I hope none of you were offended by Nora's choice words. I know that the ending seemed a little rushed but I didn't really know how to end it and I didn't want it to drag on forever. The tooth fairy has a cousin her name is Review. I hope you listen to what she has to say. Please review it will make my day much better and then you can have a third chapter. Flames are allowed.**


	3. Finding A Better Ground

Summary: "I think they know why we were sneaking around" and with a loud thud on the floor their whole world turned upside down.

**Disclaimer: No need to sue, it's not like I own LWD or something. I also don't own the Degrassi plot that I stole.**

**It's the third chapter...Thanks for everyone that reviewed**

**Some of this chapter may seem thrown in there but, it is only for a good cause especially the flashback. Also, if the talk of sex offends you than please skip this chapter. The next chapter will have a recap for anyone who skipped this chapter there will be a recap in the next chapter.**

**The Things They Know**

The younger kids still stayed in their rooms. Edwin stayed in the attic all day and night only coming downstairs when Derek forcibly removed him. He still couldn't believe that _his_ father left them for some chick on the side. Lizzie thought she knew that this was going to happen. She remembered when her mother and George used to have fights that would keep her up all night long. Marti cried all day and night. She locked her door and forbid anyone to enter, even Derek. She was still in shock. She still couldn't believe that her father left and wasn't coming back.

Casey and Derek both had their own ways of coping.

Derek stayed in his room for the rest of that night. The only time he left his room was to get Edwin out of his room and into the dining room for dinner. When he went to go get Marti from her room, he noticed that it was locked.

"Smarti open the door it's time for dinner" Derek said trying his hardest to coax the 6 year old out of her room.

"No, you can't make me open the door. I don't want to go downstairs. I want to stay up here." Marti said. It was evident in her voice that she was crying.

"Okay Smarti, I'll bring you up some of the spaghetti" Derek said trying his best to get Marti out of her room. Derek tried his best to get his younger siblings to cope with their father leaving.

Casey left her room, acting as if today was the same as any other day. At dinner time she walked into Lizzie's room shocked by the sight in front of her eyes. Lizzie was sitting on her bed all dressed up as if she was leaving.

"Liz, where are you going?" Casey asked her, shocked that her little sister was able to cope.

"Oh, I'm just going to visit Justin tonight" Lizzie said dismissively.

"Does mom know that you're not eating dinner with us tonight?" Casey asked her sister, not knowing that he broke up with her 2 days ago.

"No I was just going to leave. It's not like she would have realized it now that she all depressed. So what George left her, Big deal? He wouldn't have left if she would have just acted like his wife and not like she was his mother!" Lizzie said starting to walk away.

Casey caught her arm and dragged her back over to her bed. "What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell would you say something like that? You knew how happy mom was. Why are you acting like this Lizzie? You were so happy for them how come you're just now saying all of this?" Casey asked concern filling her voice.

Lizzie just sat on her bed trying her hardest not to cry. She knew the real reason for her harsh words but, she didn't want her sister to know. She didn't want her sister to know that Justin broke up with her. She didn't want her sister to know that she might be pregnant and that Justin wouldn't accept the baby.

Flashback

"_Hey baby, what's wrong?" Justin asked his girlfriend of 2 months, walking over to the brick wall she was sitting on._

"_Nothing much, I was just thinking..." Lizzie said not able to look in her boyfriend's grey eyes._

"_What would you do if I was pregnant?" Lizzie asked in a barely audible whisper._

"_What was that baby, I couldn't hear you." Justin asked looking at his girlfriend with confusion._

"_I said what would you do if I was pregnant?" Lizzie said in a louder tone._

_Justin stared at his girlfriend with disbelief. He couldn't believe that he actually got Lizzie pregnant. He remembered the last time they had sex. He remembered using a condom but, he didn't know what could have gone wrong. _

_As if reading his mind she said "Remember when we used the extra large condom the last time thinking that nothing could go wrong?" "Well something did go wrong- it slipped off and now I'm carrying your seed." Lizzie said trying her best not to look him in the eyes._

"_What! What do you mean you're pregnant?" Justin said not believing one word that came out of her mouth. _

"_It means that your seed is growing inside of me' Lizzie said trying her best not to scream._

"_Well it's probably not even mine" Justin said not trying to accept what he knew was the truth._

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean! What are you trying to say, that I'm some kind of slut or something?" Lizzie said not believing what her boyfriend was implying. _

"_It means that we're over. I can't believe that I actually dated a slut like you. You really thought the kid was mine? Well you better go get a DNA test because that's the only way you'll find out who the real father is" Justin said while walking away from the mother of his child._

End Flashback

Lizzie slowly began to break down. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a 15 year old mother.

"Liz what's wrong please answer me" Casey said wrapping an arm around her crying sister.

"Casey---I'm p-p-pregnant" Lizzie barely able to say those dreaded words.

"Oh honey it's okay don't worry about it. Do you know who the father is?" Casey said to her sister in a calming voice.

'Well that puts one person out of questioning. Lizzie couldn't be our mystery person since she was 'busy' with other things' Casey thought as her sister was about to answer her.

Before Lizzie could answer her, her door flew open. Standing in the door way was a frazzled looking Justin. Casey looked in between the teens and figured it was best for her to leave. On her way out of the room Justin took her place comforting Lizzie. She left the two teens there now understanding what was going on.

On her way downstairs Casey noticed something odd about Derek. He sat at the table with Edwin. To someone who doesn't live with him would think that there is nothing wrong with that situation but to Casey it seemed oddly peaceful. She slowly walked over to the table making sure that the boys weren't trying to play a trick on her. She walked over to Derek and snapped her fingers in front of his face. Once she got his attention she walked back over to the couch and told him to follow. When they sat on the couch she made sure that no one was watching they then began to talk.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Casey asked Derek.

"Nothing" Derek said in a nonchalance tone.

"Don't 'nothing' me Derek. Now tell me what's wrong" Casey snapped at his tone.

"Alright Casey will you stop patronizing me already" Derek said overreacting.

"Just talk okay" Casey said, her patience running thin.

"Okay. I got another text message last night after George left." Derek said showing Casey the text.

Casey looked at the screen then noticed something different about it. "Derek this one has a call back number." Casey said looking very excited.

Derek than began to call the number left from the message. As the phone rang, both Derek and Casey started to get very hyper. The phone was on its last ring when...

**Dun dun dun it's a CLIFFHANGER!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. If any of you guys are wondering why I put Lizzie's pregnancy in there, don't worry it is very important in the next few chapters. I know that the Dasey is lacking but don't worry people, it will all come in due time. If any of you guys hate Justin for what he said to Lizzie don't worry because he will barely be back and Jessie will make her appearance in the next chapter bringing drama and some Dasey with her. I hope the purple fairy, Review, has come to your house by now and has told you what to do. (Click the pretty button and tell me what you liked or disliked Flames are allowed)**


	4. Blackmail

Summary: "I think they know why we were sneaking around" and with a loud thud on the floor their whole world turned upside down

**Disclaimer: LWD is owned by some person who is not me because if it was me I would make some of these fanfics into episodes. **

**This is the Fourth chapter that took forever to arrive...Thank you very much if you happened to review. **

**There will be no flashback for this chapter as one is not needed. So this chapter will be slightly shorter than the others. I hope this doesn't make the story seemed slightly rushed from the lack of flash.**

**The Recap: **

**Lizzie finds out she is pregnant excluding her from the persons of interest list.**

**Derek and Casey called the number of the alleged mystery person.**

**The Things They Know**

"Hello, who's this?" asked the voice on the other line.

Both Derek and Casey were at a loss for words. They couldn't believe someone actually picked up the phone. Derek just sat there shocked making the person on the other side highly annoyed.

"Hello, who is this?" the person asked for a second time.

Before Derek had a chance of answering Casey grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"This is the one person you should have never messed with" Casey said trying her best to sound tough.

"Well that isn't for you to decide, now is it Casey" the person said beginning to laugh.

"How the hell do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" Casey asked.

"That doesn't matter. All that does matter is that both you and Derek listen to everything I am about to tell you" the person said.

Casey decided it would be better to turn on the speaker instead of retelling everything she just heard back to Derek. She put the phone in between the two of them so that they could both hear what this person was about to say.

"First and foremost, do not ask me who I am or what relationship I have to either of you" the person said

"Secondly, you must do everything that I tell you to do. If not you will be facing harsh consequences" the person said trying their best to get their point across.

"Thirdly, I want you to keep what I say to the two of you between us. If you even think about telling anyone I promise that your secret love affair will be made known to everyone" the person said finalizing their agreement.

Both Casey and Derek just nodded numbly as if the person could see their faces.

"Do you guys understand that?" the person asked.

"Um yea sure" Derek said still slightly shocked by this person

"Okay now Derek this is for only you to do. If Casey so happens to intervene then so help me God I shall hurt her." The person said random anger filling their voice.

"Derek I want you to go upstairs and log onto your Instant Messenger and talk to a girl named Emily Davis. I want you to tell her that you have loved her ever since you first met her when she moved next door. I want you to ask her out in front of everyone the next school day" the person said laughing as they thought of Derek's reputation that would take an untimely fall.

"What are you deranged! Do you know what that would do to my reputation at school? Do you realize that you're telling me to ask out the one girl who had a crush on me since forever?" Derek asked trying his best not to scream.

'Excuse me? I think that it would be very dumb of you to say such things to someone who knows your secrets. I will find out if you do not do as told so hop to it" the person said thinking about what to do with Casey.

Derek sulked upstairs cursing under his breath. Now the only person left to deal with was Casey. Casey thought that this mystery person would have given her a break but she was sadly mistaken. Casey had been given one of the worst tasks ever. She had to go back out on a date with Sam! Of all the people to choose from this person just had to choose Sam. They could have made Casey's slowly declining reputation sink even farther. No, they didn't want to do that, they instead decided to bring back something that should have stayed in the past. They decided that having Casey go on a date with Derek's best friend who happened to be her ex-boyfriend would really cause her much drama. Derek began to walk down the stairs when he heard this.

"Case, are you okay? You seem like you just seen a ghost" Derek laughed as he sat down next to Casey.

"Yeah I'm fine. The person on the other line just told me that I have to go on a date with Sam on Friday" Casey said still not believing what she was just told to do.

"Why would they choose Sam? I mean they could have chosen some geek or something. Why would they choose Sam of all people?" Derek cried. A slight hint of jealously in his voice as, he thought hard on the subject.

"Maybe the person knows us. Maybe it's someone close to us. What if they want revenge on us because of something that happened in the past" Casey said becoming shocked in her new revelation.

"Oh My Gosh, Derek I think that the mystery person is out to get us" Casey said jumping up.

"Well no duh Sherlock. Of course the person is out to get us. That's why they're having us do these crazy things" Derek said acting as if it was common knowledge.

"Casey, come here for a moment" Nora called from Lizzie's room.

"Okay mom" Casey said to her mother.

"Derek, we'll finish this later. My mom just found out about Lizzie" Casey whispered to Derek just in case anyone else was in ear shot.

"What happened to Lizzie?" Derek asked baffled.

"I'll tell you later" Casey said halfway up the stairs.

* * *

**Wow this took me the whole day. I know that this is kind of short but bear with me I've been swamped in work since I had Easter break. I hope you guys liked it. . Jessie will not be making her appearance this chapter but she will be arriving soon. Hopefully. I know that there is no flashback in this but there was no need for one. The flashbacks will be coming in periodically so don't worry. I know that some of you guys are probably missing the beautiful italics. The next chapter will be up hopefully next week if not by then than hopefully by the second week of April. There was slight Dasey fluff somewhere in there. If you guys want more click that purple button down there. It will make me update faster.**

* * *


	5. Secrets

Summary: "I think they know why we were sneaking around" and with a loud thud on the floor their whole world turned upside down.

**Disclaimer: LWD can never be mine because if it was it would be on hiatus for a long time cause I'm a huge procrastinator.**

**I kind of forgot about the story...please don't scream...**

**This chapter is going to be less Dasey and more of Jessie (Edwin's girlfriend). **

**The Things They Know**

Upstairs all hell was breaking loose. Nora was screaming at Lizzie trying her best not to just kick her out of the house. She could believe that her 15 year old daughter was pregnant with the seed of a bastard who didn't even believe that she was telling the truth. Casey just sat next to her crying sister comforting her.

"Oh my goodness, child what the hell was you thinking! You're only 15 years old. You don't not know how this will affect you. You just threw your life away, over some stupid boy. What the hell were you doing with a 14 year old boy in a bedroom alone anyway?! Well you are now indefinitely grounded. That means no phone, no computer, no anything, and especially no Justin! The only way you're getting out of this house is for school and to eat food. In school you are going to have someone with you at all times. You are not to go anywhere without this person and if I get one bad report I swear on everything that I love and cherish that you will never see daylight again until your baby is to be born." Nora basically ranted to her daughter upstairs.

"Mom, you don't understand, I lo—", Lizzie was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

"Edwin where the fuck are you? I thought you said that you were picking me up at my house. I stayed in my house for almost a whole twenty minutes before I walked over here." Jessie whined walking through the front door of the MacDonald-Venturi household.

Casey left the room going to help the petite Asian girl downstairs. She acts as if she's a five year old with a loud mouth. Jessie was Edwin's oldest girlfriend. They dated for about 3 years before she turned 17. Even though she can be a total bitch at times, she was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. She helped him through some of his toughest times and actually thought about what they both would want. Edwin loved her dearly but he couldn't believe that their relationship lasted that this long.

"Jess, Edwin's not here right now. He said he would be back in about another 20 minutes. You can wait for him in the living room if you would like" Casey said trying her best not to choke the girl for being so rude.

Jessie replied with a nod and walked over to the couch to wait for Edwin. She couldn't believe that Edwin left the house knowing that he was supposed to pick up Jessie, even though she lives 5 blocks away.

The door jerked open revealing a distraught Edwin. Not even realizing that Jessie was sitting on the couch her muttered the two worst words should would ever want to hear. '_Stupid Jessie'_ Edwin turned around just in time to see Jessie sitting on the couch staring at him in disbelief.

"Well if that's what you think then I will just leave." Jessie said beginning to walk out of the door.

"No Jess, baby, please wait. I didn't mean that" Edwin said trying to make his girlfriend happy again.

"No, forget it; I could care less about what you have to say" Jessie spat leaving and slamming the door behind her.

'Crap' Edwin thought. He had really messed up this time. You could call Jessie anything except for stupid. Ever since she failed the 4th grade twice because she wanted to date someone younger than her, she always knew that people thought that she was dumb but saying it to her face was like drowning a baby purposely.

Edwin just sat on the couch sulking when he remembered why he left the house in the first place. Today was their 4 year anniversary and he wanted to buy her something special.

He bought her the most expensive necklace that he could find. Jessie wasn't the type of girl that was materialistic but she always appreciated whatever Edwin bought for her. Edwin bought her an 18k gold heart and key necklace to show her how much he adored her. Edwin was never the one for romance but she brought out the Romeo in him. Edwin loved her with all his soul and wants to show her off to the all of Canada. He can't wait for their Friday night dinner when she finally will be with the whole family. Derek was the only person not to meet her. Whenever Jessie visited Edwin, Derek was never there.

When Jessie was walking to her house she noticed someone that she had been trying to avoid for the past 7 years. She hardily made it over to the bushes when Derek walked past the spot that she was just standing at. When she thought that he couldn't see her she quickly ran towards her house. She couldn't believe that she would ever see Derek again. The last time she saw Derek was when he broke up with her after their 2 year secret relationship. After they broke up Jessie decided that she needed a change.

Jessie (born Natalia Supilier) dated Derek back when he was in the 4th grade. She just turned 12 and he finally turned 11. Jessie thought that she was in love with Derek. She would do anything for him ever since she saw him crying when he found got that he had to repeat the 1st grade. When she figured out that she would have to wait for him to actually date him that is exactly what she did. She fell hard for Derek but Derek was just playing the field. He told her that he had to keep their relationship under wraps because his father was always breathing down his neck ever since he failed the 1st grade. When Derek broke up with her was devastated. She became heartless and vindictive. She changed her name and pretended that she moved somewhere else. She dyed her hair and cut it to give her a different look. She started at Madam Johanna Robin Secondary School with Lizzie and Edwin. Lizzie and Edwin did not want to go to school with Derek and Casey since they felt that it would put pressure on them to fill their older siblings' shoes.

Derek couldn't believe what he saw either. He saw the one person in the world that he thought had disappeared off the face of Canada. It was really Natalia. Except for the fact she looked very different. She wasn't the same girl that he left heart-broken in the 6th grade. He didn't really love her but he still felt bad. He had to figure out why she was back and what she was doing in his neighborhood.

Breaking out of his train of thought, he remembered why he had left. Nora had kicked him out of the house since she had to talk to Lizzie about something. Right now Derek really wanted to know why Natalia was here but he had to go back home since he was hungry and he left his wallet in his room.

When Derek walked into his house all he heard was the screaming of two very pissed females.

"I could care less if he was the father of your child you are not going to go be seeing Justin anytime soon!" Nora yelled at her daughter causing Derek to shudder.

Derek couldn't believe what he just heard. His youngest step-sister was actually pregnant.

Derek walked over to his recliner to register his thoughts. First he saw his first ever girlfriend. Secondly he found out his youngest step-sister is pregnant. Thirdly he still had to go out with Emily in 2 days. He didn't think his day could get any worse. Luckily, nothing else bad happened to him. All he has to do is get ready for school tomorrow and face the obsessive wrath of the girl-next-door, Emily.

**This chapter was actually kind of long. I hope everyone liked it. This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write since I wrote it not remembering what the last chapter ended with. (It's been too long). This chapter had no Dasey but it did have a little bit of Jeswin/Edalia (EdwinXJessie/Natalia). Please listen to what your mind is telling you to do Review. So please be kind and Review.**


	6. this is important!

**PLEASE HELP ME!**

**I HAVE A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND HAVE NO IDEA IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY OR JUST CALL IT QUITS. **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK WOULD HELP ME...I WOULD APPRIECIATE IT STRONGLY.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE PM ME.**

**IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY FAVORITE THE STORY OR ME PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY OR AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING BECAUSE THIS STORY,IN MY IDEA, IS BECOMING WORSE BY THE CHAPTERS.**

**PLEASE HELP BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS.**

**--TyTy**


End file.
